


Hello Cruel World

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soldier Liam, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam jest żołnierzem i musi zostawić Harry’ego za sobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello Cruel World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587850) by [neverloseyoursong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyoursong/pseuds/neverloseyoursong). 



To jest okrutny świat, zawsze był i zawsze będzie.

I może ich wersja okrutności jest inna niż większość. Może nie wydaje się tak okrutna jak inne rzeczy. Ale jest.

Wojna nie jest czymś, co przyjmujesz lekko. Nie, jest okrutna. Zostawienie swoich przyjaciół i rodziny za sobą jest ciężkie i tęsknisz za nimi jak szalony; ich ciepło i uściski, i uśmiechy, i przede wszystkim wsparcie; wsparcie w twoim związku czy jest on akceptowalny przez społeczeństwo czy nie.

Opuszczenie kogoś kogo kochasz jest straszne. Nie wiedza czy wrócisz, jest przerażająca. A nie wiedza czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczysz osobę, którą kochasz bardziej niż wszystko, przeraża cię jak cholera.

To dlatego Liam Payne wybrał pozostanie singlem na tak długo jak mógł. Słyszał historie. Jak świeży małżonkowie są tacy szczęśliwi i potem mężczyzna zostaje wysłany na wojnę. Następnie, miesiące później, kiedy żołnierze wracają z wojny, nowa żona stoi tam, czekając, ale on nigdy nie wyjdzie z samolotu. Czeka przez minuty, które wydają się być jak godziny, myśląc że może on po prostu nie jest w stanie do mnie dotrzeć w tej chwili. Potem komandos wysiada z samolotu i ona wie. Jej mąż nie wróci.

Ale poznajesz Harry’ego Stylesa i nagle twój cały świat kręci się wokół niego. Nie ma znaczenia to, że poprzysiągł sobie tego nie robić. Nie ma znaczenia to, że jego głowa mówi mu, by biegł i biegł szybciej. Właściwie, nie ma znaczenia to, co myśli świat, ponieważ ten chłopak jest wyjątkowy. Ten chłopak jest kimś kogo kocha bardziej niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że będzie w stanie.

Liam nie musiał robić wiele poza podstawowym szkoleniem. Wojna była praktycznie zakończona, więc on jedynie chodził na parę misji tu i tam. Miesiąc, miesiąc i pół. Nigdy tak długo i zawsze miał okazje, by porozmawiać na Skype ze swoją rodziną. Nie znał Harry’ego od długiego czasu, gdy musiał go opuścić po raz pierwszy, więc gadał z nim na Skype tylko raz. Zorientował się, że w ten sposób było lepiej. Tak Liam powiedział mu na jakim lotnisku będzie, kiedy wróci. Ale nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tych zielonych oczu i brązowych, pięknych loków, stojących przy bramie, czekających razem z jego rodziną.

\- Liam! - zawołała jego matka, tak szybko jak zobaczyła go wysiadającego z samolotu.

\- Mama! Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! - wykrzyknął Liam, zrzucając swe torby i biegnąc do niej, podnosząc ją i okręcając w jednym z największych uścisków, jakie dał kiedykolwiek. Liam był synkiem mamusi, ale kto by go winił, jego mama była fantastyczna.

Liam zrobił rundkę wokół swoich sióstr, dając im uściski i buziaczki, do swojego taty, który dał mu firmowy uścisk dłoni (którego Liam nie przyjął, dając swojemu ojcu uścisk) i - Cieszę się, że jesteś w domu, synu.

Następnie udał się do Harry’ego. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Liam stał tam przez moment, patrząc niezręcznie na tego chłopca, którego nie spodziewał się zobaczyć ponownie. Liam zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry odejdzie, tak większość z nich robiła. Liam myślał, iż Harry znajdzie kogoś innego, kogoś kto zawsze będzie tu, obdarowując go uściskami i pocałunkami i mówiącemu mu ‘Kocham cię’. Liam nie był tym facetem; Liam nie mógł robić tych rzeczy.

Harry to wiedział, ale się tym nie przejmował. Coś przyciągało go do Liama. ‘Jest coś w mężczyznach w uniformach’ tak nie mówi czasem powiedzenie? Ale to nie był uniform, nie, było coś w Liamie Paynie co wiedział, że było wyjątkowe. Był opiekuńczy i niezwykle dobrze zbudowany z masywnymi ramionami i mocnym brzuchem, który mógł zobaczyć przez koszulkę, kiedy ten ubrał akurat jedną z tych przylegających. Byli ze sobą od około 2 tygodni, nim Liam wyjechał. Liam powiedział mu: - Jeśli odejdziesz, zrozumiem, nie spodoba mi się to, ale zrozumiem.

I Harry zapytał: - Dlaczego w ogóle ktokolwiek miałby cię zostawić?

Liam odpowiedział: - To jest droga, która zawsze była dla mnie - z szybkim pocałunkiem na policzku Harry’ego, Liam poleciał do Afganistanu. Wsiał na pokład samolotu i spodziewał się nie zobaczyć już tego chłopca ponownie.

Harry był trochę zraniony, kiedy Liam rozmawiał z nim na Skype tylko raz, ale pamiętał co Liam powiedział o ludziach zostawiających go. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Liam robił to tylko po to, by chronić swoje serce, rozumiał to. Nienawidził tego, iż inni zostawiali Liama, ponieważ nie mógł zawsze z nimi być.

Harry ośmielił się być inny. Zawsze był inny. W szkole zawsze mówił przeciągle i wolno. Miał zielone oczy, kiedy większość miała niebieskie lub brązowe. Był inny i nie przejmował się tym. Przyciągał wiele dziewczyn i spał ze słuszną częścią ich, ale to nie było to czego pragnął. Nie był atrakcyjny dla żadnego chłopaka, póki nie poznał Liama.

~*~

Pociąg Harry’ego do Liama był dla niego czymś kompletnie nowym. Nie wiedział dlaczego coś znienacka przyciągało go do tego chłopaka. Zauważył Liama samotnie siedzącego w barze jednej nocy i zadecydował podejść i pogadać z nim. Był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, a dlaczego myślał, że Liam był atrakcyjny, nie miał pojęcia ‘Może ten facet ma problemy z dziewczyną jak ja’ pomyślał.

Harry podszedł do Liama, coś czego większość ludzi nie odważyłaby się zrobić, ponieważ Liam był dużym facetem. Miał potężne ramiona, był wysoki i ze swoimi krótko obciętymi włosami wyglądał, jakby mógł cię zabić jedną ręką.

Liam wstał, by wyjść, kiedy Harry szedł z nim porozmawiać, więc Harry podbiegł do niego. - Hej, gdzie idziesz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Do domu. Nie mogę już tu być - powiedział Liam. Harry mógł zobaczyć coś w jego brązowych oczach, smutek? Żal? Nie, zranienie.

\- Dlaczego, co jest nie tak? - zapytał zawsze ciekawski Harry.

\- Nic, dzieciaku. Po prostu nic.

\- Hej, nie jestem dzieckiem. I jestem wyższy od ciebie - Harry uśmiechnął się na ten fakt. Wielki koleś na przeciwko niego, był od niego niższy co najmniej o cal. Musiał być wojownikiem lub kimś.

\- Podaruję ci to, przepraszam za nazwanie cię dzieckiem.

\- Ok. Jestem Harry - podał mu swą dłoń, którą Liam przyjął.

\- Liam. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, gdy spytam się ile masz lat, więc nie będę cię już nazywał dzieckiem.

\- 24. A ty?

\- 25. Wyglądasz na młodszego. Może dlatego, że każdy wokół mnie wygląda na prawie dwa razy starszego - powiedział Liam, patrząc na podłogę.

\- Dlaczego? Co takiego robisz?

\- Jestem żołnierzem. Widzę jak cholera, że nie wierzysz - powiedział Liam, kręcąc głową. Ten przypadkowy koleś, do którego Harry podszedł, by porozmawiać, był gorący. Nie mógł robić tego wszystkiego dla siebie. Ten facet prawdopodobnie nawet nie jest gejem. Cóż może się nie mylił, ale może również nie miał racji.

\- Oh - było całą wypowiedzią Harry’ego - Mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Jasne.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tutaj sam? Na pewno twoja dziewczyna za tobą tęskni, mogę się założyć, że nie widziała cię przez pewien czas.

\- Słuchaj to naprawdę nie twój interes…

\- Ale chcę ci pomóc. Widząc jak wy pomagacie i nie dostajecie za to żadnych podziękowań - powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał że żołnierz, Liam, śmieje się.

\- Wszedłeś na twarde warunki, wiesz to?

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, jestem uparty.

\- Cóż, mam z tobą więcej wspólnego niż myślałem. Ludzie mówią mi, że jestem uparty przez cały czas - powiedział Liam i uśmiechnął się. Ten koleś robił z nim takie rzeczy, jakie żaden inny wcześniej. Miał motylki, kiedy zobaczył ten wspaniały uśmiech, a potem dołeczek, który wyszedł na wierzch i to było to. Liam wiedział, że był skończony.

\- Więc co to za sprawa? Co zrobiła? Odeszła? Nigdy tego nie złapię, dlaczego dziewczyna opuszcza faceta, jeżeli wiedziała, że będzie jej wierny - paplał Harry.

\- Była dziewczyna tak, ale to było dawno temu. Ona i ja zerwaliśmy, kiedy dostałem się do armii, ale to nie to mnie nurtuje...

\- Więc co?

\- Chłopak z którym się umawiałem. Musiałem jechać na szybki wypad, tylko miesiąc…

\- To jest szybki wypad? - zapytał Harry, przerywając mu.

\- Tak, teraz nie przerywaj mi ponownie. W każdym razie, spotykaliśmy się od paru miesięcy i powiedziałem mu, że zobaczę go jak wrócę. Dzwoniliśmy do siebie i rozmawialiśmy na Skype kiedy mogłem i myślałem, iż było dobrze. Ale odszedł, tak jak oni wszyscy to robią. I teraz jestem tu, rozlewając moje wnętrzności przed naprawdę gorącym chłopakiem, którego właśnie poznałem, który mogę powiedzieć, że jest bi i to dużo, by wziąć to szybko na raz. Więc już sobie idę. Przepraszam, iż tak się tobie wyżaliłem, ale pytałeś i miło było z tobą porozmawiać. Więc będę… - został odcięty przez dwie pary warg na jego. Na początku stracił równowagę, ale udał się za tym. Liam przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na Harry'ego, zmieszany - Co? Dlaczego?

\- Powiedziałeś, że jestem gorący - uśmiechnął się Harry. I powiedziałeś mi to wszystko w zaufaniu, a dopiero mnie poznałeś. Nie wiem; lubię cię. I jesteś całkiem atrakcyjny. - Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie, kiedy zauważył, że Liam lekko się zarumienił. - Kto by pomyślał, że przeciętny koleś jak ja, sprawi iż żołnierz się zarumieni. - Harry się roześmiał.

Liam pokręcił swoją głową i uśmiechnął się - Oh, cicho - powiedział Liam i wpatrywał się w oczy Harry’ego przez minutę.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Masz najbardziej zadziwiające oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

\- Nie, twoje są wspaniałe.

\- Są brązowe. Nie ma nic wspaniałego w brązowych oczach - powiedział Liam niedowierzająco.

\- Nieprawda, jest. To, że są twoje. To sprawia je wyjątkowymi.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Nie możesz przyjąć żadnego komplementu. Może dlatego jesteś singlem panie…

\- Payne.

\- Ładne i pasuje. - Harry się uśmiechnął.

~*~

Liam wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Liam.

\- Przyszedłem zabrać cię do domu - powiedział Harry, trochę zraniony, że Liam pytał o taką rzecz. - Nie powinienem?

\- Nie, jest w porządku, ja tylko. Nikt z kim się umawiałem nigdy nie przyszedł i nie odebrał mnie z lotniska, szczególnie ten z kim się dopiero zacząłem spotykać. - Liam uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, iż Harry jest inny i lubił to.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jest wyjątkowy - powiedziała Ruth.

\- Możesz się uciszyć? - warknął Liam.

\- Tak, cóż, nie chciałem być jednym z tych ludzi. Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej niż to i planuje być lepszy od nich. - Harry uśmiechnął się i w końcu przytulił swojego chłopaka.

Liam oddał uścisk i wyszczerzył się. Jak mógł być już w nim totalnie zakochany? Boże, wpadł głęboko. - Cóż, cieszę się że tu jesteś. Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, sierżancie. - Harry uśmiechnął się, Liam również. - Mogę cię pocałować na oczach ich wszystkich? - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Tak proszę - odszeptał Liam.

Liam spotkał Harry’ego w połowie drogi i pocałowali się tam, na środku lotniska. Okrzyki wybuchły przez całe lotnisko i obydwoje mocno się zaczerwienili.

\- Bierz go Payne!

\- Tak, pokaż mu kto rządzi! - parę osób krzyczało, gdy skończyli rozmawiać ze swoimi rodzinami.

Liam przygryzł swą wargę, próbując się nie roześmiać, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Harry zaczyna to tracić, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Nie sprawiaj bym tam przyszedł i ciebie też pocałował! - krzyknął Liam.

\- Nie myśl, że twój chłopak tak bardzo by to polubił, - odkrzyknął jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Jimmy - ale skoro nalegasz - podbiegł do Liama i dał mu jednego, mokrego buziaka w policzek.

\- Dzięki koleś, doceniam to - powiedział Liam, ścierając ślinę ze swojego policzka.

\- Nie ma problemu. Hej, opiekuj się Liamem, dobra? On przechodził przez niezłe gówno, przez parę ostatnich lat, mógłby teraz kogoś wykorzystać - powiedział Jimmy zawsze opiekuńczy dla Liama. Jimmy był tutaj bez względu na wszystko. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, gdy Liam był prześladowany, kiedy nie był pewny czego chciał. Jimmy tkwił cały czas przy nim.

\- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam się nigdzie ruszać. - powiedział Harry. Przytulił się do boku Liama i Liam złożył pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Zobaczymy się później, panowie?

\- Tak, brzmi dobrze. - powiedział Liam.

\- Mamy się gdzieś z nim spotkać? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, on i jego rodzina przychodzą do domu moich rodziców cały czas na kolację, więc mają ją razem z nami. To w porządku, prawda?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry i przytulił się jeszcze mocniej do boku Liama, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Hej, co jest nie tak? - zapytał Liam. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że Harry płakał.

\- Po prostu za tobą tęskniłem, to wszystko. Nie lubię nie mieć ciebie wokół - szlochał Harry. Liam przybliży twarz Harry’ego do swojej klatki piersiowej i dał mu płakać. - Cicho kochanie, jest dobrze. Jestem tu teraz.

\- Wiem, ja tylko, to było takie trudne dla mnie. Randkowaliśmy przez dwa tygodnie, wyjechałeś na miesiąc i po prostu ja. Kocham cię, Liam. Wiem, że to wcześnie, ale mówią, iż dystans sprawia, że serce rośnie w czułość i zgaduję, iż mają rację.

\- Nie, nie Harry. Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim. Też cię kocham. I wcale nie jest na to za szybko. Właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć tą samą rzecz. - Liam uśmiechnął się, odsunął twarz Harry’ego ze swojej klatki i zobaczył, iż ten też się uśmiechał.

\- Dobrze. Ponieważ nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybyś mnie nie kochał.

\- Cóż, nigdy nie będziesz musiał się tego dowiadywać, prawda?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry i pocałował Liama, ponownie.

~*~

Miesiące mijały. Żadnych dyslokacji, żadnych ‘szybkich wycieczek’. Tylko Harry i Liam. Razem i cały świat miał się w porządku. Zamieszkali razem po sześciu miesiącach chodzenia. Kochając się tak szybko, jak dostali się do domu Liama, po tym, gdy po raz pierwszy wyznali sobie miłość. Walczyli, przez ważne rzeczy i czasami przez głupie, ale jaka para się nie kłóci. To sprawiało seks o wiele ważniejszym.

Ale kiedy Liam dostał telefon. Musiał wrócić do jebanego Afganistanu. To ssało. Nienawidził tego. Pierwszy raz, gdy opuścił Harry’ego był wystarczająco trudny dla obydwojga. A wtedy jechał tylko na miesiąc. Nie wie na jak długo wyjedzie tym razem.

\- Harry, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedział Liam, nim położyli się spać tej nocy.

\- Mmmm, tak kochanie. - zanucił Harry.

\- Musisz na mnie spojrzeć.

\- O nie, to poważne, co się stało?

\- Ja, um, muszę wrócić.

\- Wrócić gdzie? - powiedział Harry całując jego szyję. - Wrócić do mojego środka, tak proszę.

\- Harry, jestem poważny. Posłuchaj mnie. - Powiedział Liam praktycznie błagając.

\- Oh, przepraszam. Czasami twoja powaga i moja są inne. Przepraszam, co to jest Sweetie Pie?

Liam zachichotał. - Dlaczego musisz mnie tak nazywać?

\- Jest słodkie. Poza tym ty mówisz do mnie Babeczko. Nie mogę cię nazywać słodkim przezwiskiem? - Harry zaczął łaskotać Liama i Liam nie mógł dłużej utrzymać swojego śmiechu.

\- Dobra, dobra! Ok, możesz na mnie mówić Sweetie Pie. Ale naprawdę musisz mnie posłuchać Babeczko. Jak powiedziałem, muszę wrócić… do Afganistanu.

\- Co?! Dlaczego?! Nie, proszę nie. Powiedz im, że jesteś chory lub coś takiego, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie!

\- Harry gdybym mógł, zrobiłbym to. Nie mogę. Chciałbym zostać tutaj z tobą. Naprawdę.

\- Naprawdę musisz jechać? - Zapytał Harry pełen łez w swoich oczach.

\- Niestety. Nienawidzę tego tak samo jak ty.

\- Ale Li, myślałem, że wojna jest prawie skończona. I minęły miesiące, odkąd opuściłeś mnie po raz pierwszy.

\- To jest to co wszyscy myśleliśmy, ale był kolejny atak na naszych ludzi i musimy jechać tam i im pomóc - powiedział Liam, wycierając łzy wypływające z jego oczu. Następnie scałował łzy Harry’ego, cóż przynajmniej próbował. Nie był żadnej nadziei; Harry nie przestawał płakać.

\- Na jak długo wyjeżdżasz? - Zapytał Harry z nutką nadziei w swoim głosie.

\- Nie jestem pewny. Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam - powiedział Liam i wziął Harry’ego do siebie i trzymał go, dopóki nie był w stanie się kontrolować.

Kiedy Harry w końcu się uspokoił, powiedział: - Cóż, Liamie Payne. Będę za tobą cholernie tęsknił i cokolwiek się stanie, popracujemy nad tym. Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz dzwonił tak często, jak będziesz mógł i rozmawiał na Skype, kiedykolwiek to będzie możliwe. Nie wytrzymam miesięcy bez widzenia twojej twarzy.

\- Wiesz jak zamienić smutną sytuację i sprawić bym się śmiał, prawda? - Powiedział Liam, chichocząc w loki Harry’ego.

\- Tak, i kochasz mnie za to. - Powiedział Harry i ucałował Liama w policzek.

\- Kocham cię o wiele bardziej niż to, Harry Stylesie. - Powiedział Liam i pocałował Harry’ego w jego soczyste wargi.

\- Mmm. Kocham cię, Liamie Payne. Wrócisz do mnie?

\- Postaram się.

\- Nie, nie staraj się. Zrób to. Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie.

\- Jest wielu innych mężczyzn, którzy mogą umrzeć będąc w mojej pozycji. Gra słów nie zamierzona.

\- To nie jest śmieszne Liamie Jamesie Payne. Obiecaj mi. Proszę? - Błagał Harry.

\- Obiecuję, że wrócę do ciebie - powiedział Liam. Nie znosił składać obietnic, jeżeli nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie ich dotrzymać. Miał nadzieję dla swojego i Harry’ego zdrowia psychicznego, iż tą obietnicę będzie mógł dotrzymać.

\- Kiedy mnie opuszczasz? - Zapytał Harry, chwytając się Liama.

\- Za dwa dni.

\- Kurwa! Nie znoszę tego! Dlaczego oni to robią; dlaczego nie mogę mieć ciebie tu przy mnie, gdzie wiem, że będziesz bezpieczny?

\- Ponieważ muszę walczyć o to, byś ty był bezpieczny. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co bym zrobił, gdyby przyszli tutaj i zabrali cię ode mnie. - Powiedział Liam, próbując wyrzucić obraz ze swoich myśli.

\- Co jeśli oni zabiorę mi ciebie? Co ja wtedy zrobię? - Zapytał Harry, nienawidząc nawet tak myśleć.

\- Cóż, znajdziesz nawet lepiej wyglądającego faceta, w którym się zakochasz, oczywiście, poślubisz go i będziesz miał z nim rodzinę. Zawsze będę z tobą Harry, dokładnie tutaj. - Powiedział, wskazując na serce Harry’ego.

\- Już tam jesteś. Masz to wszystko. - powiedział Harry, zakopując się w szyi Liama. - Kocham cię, Liam.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Harry.

~*~

Lotniska z setkami czy tysiącami żołnierzy są głośne i ekstremalnie tłoczne.

Cała rodzina Liama tam była. Cóż, jego mama, tata i siostry. Harry też tam był, oczywiście.

Nie myślisz chyba, że Harry pozwoliłby dostać komuś innemu ostatnie pożegnanie. (Cóż Harry nie lubił myśleć o tym jako o pożegnaniu, bardziej jak o zobaczeniu się, kiedy wróci. Pożegnania były zbyt ostateczne.) Po powiedzenia pa swojemu tacie i siostrom, dostał się do swojej mamy.

\- Pa mamo, będę za tobą tęsknić. Kocham cię. - powiedział Liam, wycierając bezpańskie łzy z oczu swojej mamy.

\- Pa, chłopczyku. Kocham cię.

Liam podszedł do Harry’ego i wyciągnął go za sobą tak szybko jak mógł, nim lotniskowy personel zaczął na niego krzyczeć.

\- Harry, kocham cię i będę tęsknić. Pozostań dla mnie silny, dobrze? Opiekuj się mamą, tak, spójrz na nią. - Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na mamę Liama, nalegała aby Harry również nazywał ją mamą. - Hej, spójrz na mnie. Kocham cię. Wrócę nim się obejrzysz.

Łzy cały czas spływały z oczu Harry’ego. Nie chciały się zatrzymać.

Harry westchnął, ale ostatecznie coś powiedział. - Też cię kocham, Liam. Będę za tobą tęsknił jak szalony. Nie baw się za dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się Harry, a Liam się roześmiał.

\- Widzisz, zawsze sprawiasz, że się śmieję - powiedział Liam i ucałował czoło Harry’ego - Ok, pa kochani, do zobaczenia.

\- Pa Liam, kochamy cię.

\- Harry.

\- Nie, nie mów żegnaj. Nie chcę tego słyszeć - powiedział Harry i chwycił ręce Liama.

\- W takim razie, co chcesz żebym powiedział?

\- Powiedz, że zobaczymy się później albo kiedy wrócisz. Po prostu nigdy nie mów do mnie żegnaj - błagał Harry.

\- Zobaczymy się kiedy wrócę Harry. Obiecałem, że do ciebie wrócę, pamiętasz? - zapytał Liam, uśmiechając się, kiedy zauważył uśmiech Harry’ego, po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

\- Pamiętam.

\- Kocham cię, Babeczko.

\- Też cię kocham, Sweetie Pie - powiedział Harry i wskoczył w ramiona Liama ostatni raz, nim naprawdę będzie musiał iść. - Będę tęsknił. - Powiedział Harry, kiedy ostatecznie uwolnił się z uścisku Liama.

\- Ja za tobą też będę tęsknił kochanie. Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy będę mógł.

\- Dobrze, kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - I Liam odszedł.

~*~

Po tym, gdy Liam zadzwonił i powiedział, że szczęśliwie wylądował, Harry był w miarę w porządku. Spędził mnóstwo czasu w domu rodziców Liama i udał się zobaczyć ze swoją mamą na chwilę, również.

\- Mamo, wiem że to może być głupie, ale dlaczego Liam mi się nie oświadczył? Jest tak wiele kobiet z obrączkami lub pierścionkami zaręczynowymi na palcach. Dlaczego on też tego nie zrobił?

\- Oh, kochanie. Znasz go, prawdopodobnie nie chciał być czuł się zobowiązany, na wypadek gdyby…

\- Nie! Nie mów tego! On wróci, słyszysz mnie? Wróci. - Wykrzyczał Harry i złamał się pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni. Anne wzięła swego syna w swoje ramiona i pozwoliła mu płakać.

Liam dzwonił do niego i rozmawiał z nim na Skype tak często jak mógł, ale przez różnicę czasu było ciężko. Rozmawiali tak wiele jak mogli, czasami Liam nie rozmawiał ze swoją mamą, tylko po to, by móc usłyszeć głos Harry’ego.

Liam tęsknił za Harrym i Harry tęsknił za Liamem. To było trudne, bardzo trudne. Czasami połączenia się urywały i Harry nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Czy ktoś został postrzelony? Czy Liam był zraniony? Nigdy tego nie wiedział, póki nie dostał następnego telefonu i wtedy mógł tylko płakać i mówić Liamowi jak bardzo przerażony był.

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie musiał tego robić. Ale próbował. Ustawicznie martwił się o Liama. I nie ważne jak często Liam mu mówił, by się nie przejmował, wciąż to robił.

\- Nie mogę nie martwić się o ciebie, Liam. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Oddajesz tam swoje życie i moje serce za ludzi, których nawet nie znasz. Wolno mi się martwić. - Powiedział Harry, po tym, gdy Liam dziesięć razy powiedział mu, by się o niego nie martwił.

\- Cóż, dziękuję za troskę w takim razie. Nie wygram z tym argumentem, więc wygrałeś.

\- Świetnie. Tęsknie za tobą, kochanie.

\- Ja za tobą też. Słuchaj kotku, muszę lecieć. Kocham cię. - Powiedział Liam, po tym, gdy powiedziano mu, by odłożył telefon, potrzebują go.

\- Też cię kocham. - I Liam się rozłączył.

~*~

\- Pani Payne.

\- Harry, co ja ci mówiłam? - powiedziała Karen, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Przepraszam, mamo

\- Tak, Harry - powiedziała bardziej radośnie. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - zapytał Harry, niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie.

\- Liam jest taki jak ty. Przysięgam. - Harry się roześmiał.

\- Czy to taka zła rzecz? - Zapytał Karen z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie. - Uśmiechnął się Harry. - Czy to stanie się łatwiejsze, że Liam wyjechał? Tak trudno jest nie mieć go przy sobie wokół - powiedział Harry.

\- Cóż, czasami. Jestem przyzwyczajona, że nie ma Liama, ponieważ mieszka z tobą i nawet wcześniej mieszkał na swoim. Ale tak, za pierwszym razem, gdy wyjechał byłam taka sama jak ty teraz, oszalała, wściekła przez cały czas. Po prostu musisz znaleźć coś co odciągnie twoje myśli od niego. Ale nie kompletnie, on szaleje na twoim punkcie. Nie odchodź by znaleźć nową osobę do kochania. - Powiedział Karen wskazując na niego palcem.

\- Nawet o tym nie marzę. - Powiedział Harry z uśmiechem i przytulił ją.

\- Dobrze. Teraz, co lubiłeś robić bez Liama? Co robiłeś zanim wasza dwójka była razem?

\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że jest paru przyjaciół z którymi mógłbym nadrobić zaległości. I uwielbiałem tańczyć, nawet jeżeli nie jestem w tym za dobry. - Wspomniał Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Widzisz, są rzeczy które możesz zrobić bez niego. To trudne laleczko, ale nauczysz się znajdować rzeczy do roboty. Teraz idź i się zabaw.

\- Tak, mamo. - Powiedział Harry i zasalutował, co wprawiło ją w chichot.

~*~

Harry zadzwonił do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Zayna, którego znał od zawsze. Znajdywał w tym pocieszenie. Wciąż nieprzerwanie myślał o Liamie, ale próbował nie martwić się o niego tak bardzo, co nie działało.

\- Więc kolego, jak się trzymasz? Czuję jakbym cię nie widział od wieków. - Powiedział Zayn, przytulając Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, panie podróżujący po świecie, to było dawno. Mam się dobrze, tak przypuszczam. - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Oh nie, co się stało, problemy w krainie miłości?

\- Daleko od tego.

\- Ohh ktoś tu sobie znalazł panienkę. Prawda? Jak ma na imię, gadaj? - Powiedział Zayn, robiąc się niespokojny.

\- Cóż, jego imię to Liam.

\- Jego? Odkąd przeszedłeś na tę stronę? Chodziłem za tobą przez lata i ani razu tego nie zauważyłeś.

\- Oh, zauważyłem. Po prostu nie zwracałem na ciebie żadnej uwagi. - Harry się roześmiał.

\- Cóż, jestem zraniony Harry Stylesie. Jak mogłeś? - Zayn sztucznie zaszlochał, co sprawiło tylko, że Harry śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oh, biedactwo. Pozbyłeś się tego małego zauroczenia tak szybko, jak spotkałeś jej twarz.

\- Miała na imię Katie. I masz cholerną rację; była gorąca.

\- Tak, była. Chcesz abym powiedział ci coś więcej o nim czy nie? - Zapytał Harry. Każdy pretekst jest dobry, aby przechwalać się swoim chłopakiem, ma taki zamiar.

\- Tak, proszę. - Powiedział Zayn, pocierając swe dłonie o siebie i kładąc je na swoich policzkach. - Mów.

\- Ok, cóż jak powiedziałem ma na imię Liam. Jest o pół roku starszy ode mnie. Jest o cal niższy niż ja. Ma najbardziej wspaniałe brązowe oczy.

\- Jak moje - powiedział Zayn, trzepocząc swoimi rzęsami.

\- Nie, jego są ładniejsze. - Powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Mogę się za to obrazić. W każdym razie, kontynuuj.

\- Wiesz, że żartuję. Cóż jest żołnierzem…

\- Mężczyzna w mundurze, kocham to. Ma szerokie ramiona? I ładny brzuch? I…

\- Zamknij się i przestań fantazjować o moim chłopaku. Ale tak, ma wszystkie te rzeczy. Jest cudowny. Jest taki słodki i traktuje mnie prawidłowo. - Powiedział Harry, przygryzając swą dolną wargę. Miał szeroki uśmiech na swojej twarzy, który nigdy nie chciał zniknąć, gdy mówił o Liamie.

\- Brzmi, jakby ktoś się zakochał. Boże, jaki szczęśliwy jesteś. Ale kiedy przerzuciłeś się na facetów? Nigdy nie wydawałeś się być takim typem.

\- Jestem zakochany, Zayn. Jest jedynym facetem, z którym byłem - powiedział Harry.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego on w takim razie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, że pytam?

\- Nie wcale. Nie mam pojęcia. Zauważyłem go siedzącego samotnie w barze, wyglądał smutno. I nim zapytasz, nie nie miał na sobie swojego munduru.

\- Oh, znasz mnie tak dobrze. - Odpowiedział Zayn. Harry uderzył go w ramię i zaśmiał się. Zayn przetarł je i pociągnął swój rękaw, by odsłonić wielki czerwony ślad. - Wygląda jakby pan Żołnierz uczył cię jak się bić.

\- Zamknij się. Nie robił tego. W każdym razie - powiedział Harry z naciskiem. - Zbierał się do wyjścia i zatrzymałem go, dostając dobry widok na niego i pomyślałem, że jest przystojny. Musisz wiedzieć, że było to dziwne dla mnie. Ale on po prostu wyglądał tak smutno i powiedział mi, że jego chłopak go zostawił, gdy był na służbie. I ja tylko, poczułem, że on zasługuje na coś więcej z kilku powodów, chciałem być jedynym, który go nie zostawi. - Powiedział Harry, cały czas się uśmiechając.

\- To cudowne, Harry. Cieszę się razem z tobą. Wyraźnie sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy. - Powiedział Zayn, trochę zazdrosny, iż Harry znalazł już kogoś, kogo bardzo kocha. Niemniej jednak Harry zasługuje na to, po tych wszystkich złych opiniach w szkole średniej za spanie z kim popadnie.

\- Dzięki Zayn. Naprawdę sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Więc, kiedy mogę go poznać? - Zapytał Zayn. Musiał się upewnić, że ten facet był dobry dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli uważał Harry’ego za dużego chłopca i mógł on decydować za siebie. - Masz się dobrze stary, wyglądasz smutno?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy będziesz mógł go poznać. Nie wiem kiedy wróci, jeśli w ogóle wróci… - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Nie myśl tak, Harry, wróci.

\- Ale nikt tego nie wie, Zayn. Obiecał mi, że wróci, ale wiem iż nie chciał tego robić. Nienawidzi składać obietnic, których nie może dotrzymać. Nie wiem czy będzie mógł dotrzymać tę jedną Zayn. Nigdy nie powinienem sprawiać, by mi to obiecywał. - Powiedział Harry, ścierając łzy ze swojej twarzy. Zayn podszedł i przytulił go. Harry zawsze czuł się lepiej, gdy Zayn go przytulał i tęsknił za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem bardziej niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Po prostu, naprawdę bardzo za nim tęsknie.

\- Wiem, że tak. Ale on wróci. A teraz, chodźmy znaleźć mi kogoś, co? - Zapytał Zayn, próbując sprawić, by Harry się roześmiał. Zadziałało.

\- Zayn, nienawidzę cię. Ale dobrze. Nie możesz sprawiać, że śmieję się w ten sposób, kiedy jestem zdołowany. - Powiedział Harry i wstał, otaczając swym ramieniem barki swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Zayn mrugnął do niego i powiedział: - Po to tu jestem.

~*~

Harry dostał telefon. Przerażający telefon.

\- Cześć Ruth!

\- Harry, dzięki Bogu, że odebrałeś! Mama jest wrakiem teraz i tata próbuje ją uspokoić, a Nicola próbuje znaleźć gdzie on wylądował i…

\- Oddychaj Ruth, oddychaj. Co się stało? O co chodzi? - Zapytał Harry. Ruth brzmiała szalenie i cała była zadyszana, ale Harry musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje.

\- Liam, on…

\- On co, co mu się stało?

\- Był w ogniu i nie wiemy jak źle jest. Nie mamy pojęcia czy to była eksplozja czy zwykły pożar i o Boże, oddzwonię do ciebie.

\- NIE, powiedz mi co się stało, teraz! - Zażądał Harry.

\- Po prostu przyjedź tutaj.

\- Jestem w drodze.

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Myślał Harry, gdy jechał do domu rodziców Liama. Co jeśli umarł, nie, nie myśl tak, Harry. Co jeżeli niczego nie pamięta? Co jeżeli nie pamięta mnie? Cholera Harry, przestań myśleć w ten sposób. Może Ruth przesadza. Tak, na pewno tak jest, ona przesadza.

Harry przyjeżdża do domu i rusza w kierunku frontowych drzwi.

\- Co jest nie tak? Liam ma się dobrze? Powiedz, że ma się dobrze.

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni, Harry. - Powiedział Geoff.

\- Jak możecie być tak spokojni? To rozdziera mnie na kawałki. - Zapytał Harry, zszokowany jak ktokolwiek, może być tak opanowany w tej sytuacji.

\- Ja tylko próbuję wszystkich uspokoić. To mnie zabija również, Harry. Nie wiedza, gdzie jest mój syn, mnie zabija. - Stwierdził Geoff i Harry przysięga, że widział łzę spływającą z jego oka.

\- Tak...dobrze...dziękuję. - Mówiła Nicola, kiedy wracał do pokoju z telefonem wciąż przy uchu.

\- Co się dzieje? Gdzie on jest? - Harry podbiegł do niej, szybko zasypując ją pytaniami.

\- Jest teraz w szpitalu w Afganistanie. Poleci do Niemiec, a stamtąd do szpitala dla weteranów w Dystrykcie Kolumbijskim. Ma parę poparzeń trzeciego stopnia na swojej ręce i złamaną nogę. Ma szczęście, że żyje i wszystko o co pyta to Harry. - Powiedziała Nicola.

\- Kiedy będzie w Dystrykcie Kolumbijskim? Polecę tam. - Powiedział Harry, desperacko żądając informacji.

\- Będzie tam za dwa dni. Mamy bilety dla nas wszystkich. Jestem po prostu taka szczęśliwa, że jest z nim w porządku. - Powiedziała Nicola, gdy zawiesiła się na Harrym. Oddał uścisk, tylko mocniej.

Po tym całym martwieniu i płakaniu, i tuleniu, Harry pojechał się pakować. Spotkał ich na lotnisku i wzięli pierwszy lot z Nowego Yorku do Dystryktu Kolumbijskiego.

~*~

Rok. Rok temu od dzisiaj Harry i Liam zaczęli się spotykać. I teraz byli tu, w szpitalu. Liam leżał tu z oparzeniami trzeciego stopnia, przez które prawdopodobnie będzie miał przeszczep skóry oraz złamaną nogą i nie ma nic co Harry mógłby zrobić. Liam wyglądał strasznie, nie jak słodki, delikatny, opalony mężczyzna, w którym się zakochał. Wyglądał inaczej, ale wciąż był tym samym Liamem.

\- Jakim cudem w ogóle mnie pamiętasz? - Zapytał Harry podczas ich rozmowy.

\- Myślisz, że mógłbym po prostu zapomnieć miłość mojego życia. - Powiedział Liam, sprawiając że Harry zarumienił się delikatnie.

\- Ale mówili, iż prawdopodobnie możesz mieć amnezję. Mogłeś nie pamiętać, nawet mnie.

\- Chciałbyś żebym o tobie zapomniał? - Zapytał Liam, chwytając rękę Harry’ego.

\- Nie. Nigdy. Pamiętasz co jest dzisiaj? - Zapytał Harry, próbując nie poddawać się zbytnio nadziei.

\- Jaka jest data?

\- Szesnasty październik.

Uśmiech Liama się powiększył i Harry wiedział, że pamięta. - Szczęśliwej rocznicy kochanie. - Powiedział Liam. Łza spłynęła z oka Harry’ego i Liam sięgnął, zwijając się z bólu, by ją zetrzeć. - Nie płacz Harry. Jestem tu. Jestem połamany i poparzony, ale jestem. Obiecałem ci, pamiętasz?

Harry łatwo skinął głową i położył się obok Liama.

\- Kocham cię, Liamie Payne.

\- A ja kocham ciebie, Harry Stylesie.

~*~

Rok później

Są dwa lata teraz. Liam i Harry są ze sobą od dwóch lat. Liam nigdy nie musi wracać do Afganistanu ponownie. Po pierwsze lekarz nie chciał go narażać na ponowne poparzenia trzeciego stopnia. Inny powód jest taki, że wojna już się skończyła i Harry nie musi się już dłużej martwić.

Zayn w końcu poznał Liama, po tym, gdy jego poparzenia się zagoiły. Liam potrzebował jedynie drobnego przeszczepu skóry, ale był o kulach przez 6 tygodni z powodu swojej złamanej nogi.

Trzeba dodać, że gdy Zayn poznał Liama, pokochał go. Tak jak Jimmy kocha Harry’ego, Zayn kocha Liama, nowego brata. Oczywiście Zayn musiał trafić na Jimmy’ego. Jimmy miał niebieskie oczy, czarne włosy i około 1.85m wzrostu i bardzo opaloną skórę. Wysoki, ciemny i przystojny. Jimmy nie był gejem, ale skorzystał z uwagi i dał Zaynowi to wszystko uprościć.

To była impreza Harry’ego i Liama z okazji drugiej rocznicy. Nie mogli nawet świętować pierwszej, ponieważ Liam nie mógł wtedy samodzielnie chodzić. Co za minus. Ale inni nie przejmowali się zbyt bardzo. Nie musieli nic gotować, każdy przyszedł by tu być i jedyne co musieli robić to pokazać się i zjeść. Kto by przegapił darmowe jedzenie?

Liam miał pudełko w swojej kieszeni. Pudełko z błyszczącym srebrnym pierścionkiem, który będzie idealnie pasował na serdeczny palec Harry’ego. Miał na nim w wewnątrz wygrawerowane ‘Obiecuję, że do ciebie wrócę’. Te słowa wiele znaczyły dla niego i Harry’ego, więc uznał że powinien mieć ich stały zapis.

Harry również miał pudełko z błyszczącym, srebrnym pierścionkiem, który perfekcyjnie będzie pasował na serdeczny palec Liama. On również kazał na nim wygrawerować ‘Obiecałeś, że do mnie wrócisz’ w wewnątrz. Co za interesująca noc.

Przyjęcie było fantastyczne; każdy tańczył i jadł specjalności przygotowane przez ich dwójkę.

\- Daj mi powiedzieć, że nie masz pojęcia jak nędzny Harry był bez ciebie, Liam. Ale będąc najlepszym przyjacielem jakim jestem, próbowałem by było mu lepiej. Tu jest wskazówka, wcale dobrze nie zadziałało. - Powiedział Zayn, kompletnie zawstydzając Harry’ego przed wszystkimi. - Oh nie uciekaj, czerwona dyniowa twarzo, wiesz że to prawda.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Zayn.

\- Też cię kocham, Harry. - Powiedział Zayn, klepiąc Harry’ego w plecy.

\- Jest coś co muszę zrobić. I tak już za długo z tym zalegam. Powinienem to zrobić już dawno temu, ale byłem idiotą i tego nie zrobiłem. - Zaczął Liam.

\- Liam, co ty robisz? - Zapytał Harry.

Liam ukląkł na jednym kolanie na podłodze i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wciąż siedział na swoim krześle. - Shh. Harry, byłeś ze mną przy naprawdę ciężkich rzeczach. Musiałeś się mną opiekować, kiedy byłem w szpitalu i byłeś jedyną osobą, którą chciałem widzieć. Przepraszam, mamo. Ale Harry, kocham cię tak bardzo. I będę zaszczycony, jeżeli spełnisz mi tę przysługę…- Przestał, próbując wyjąć to cholerne pudełko z kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Oczyścił swe gardło i zaczął od nowa. - Będę zaszczycony, jeśli sprawisz mi ten honor i wyjdziesz za mnie?

\- Liamie Jamiesie Payne, zawsze pokonujesz mnie we wszystkim. Ale rak, wyjdę za ciebie! - Wykrzyknął Harry i Liam wstał, a Harry wskoczył w jego ramiona jak zrobił to dawno temu i pocałował go. Kiedy Liam w końcu go puścił i wiwaty ucichły, Harry miał pytanie do Liama, po tym gdy ten włożył pierścionek na jego serdeczny palec. - Musisz sprawić mi honor i poślubić mnie również. - Powiedział Harry, wyjmując swoje pudełko z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Też masz jeden? - Zapytał Liam, śmiejąc się.

\- Tak, ty idioto. No to jak?

\- Oczywiście, Babeczko. - Powiedział Liam i dał Harry’emu wślizgnąć pierścionek, który kupił na swój palec.

~*~  
\- Czytałeś inskrypcję? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy leżeli razem w łóżku następnego poranka, mając na sobie kompletnie nic.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem, że jakaś jest. Czytałeś inskrypcję na swoim? - Zapytał Harry, ściągając swój pierścionek z palca.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jakaś jest.

\- Czytamy je razem?

\- Tak.

\- 1

\- 2

\- 3 - powiedzieli razem.

\- Obiecuję, że do ciebie wrócę. - Przeczytał Harry.

\- Obiecałeś, że do mnie wrócisz. - Przeczytał Liam.

\- Dlaczego jesteśmy tacy tandetni? - Zapytał Harry, a łza spłynęła po jego twarzy.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - Zapytał Liam, ścierając łzę.

\- Wiesz jak wiele te słowa znaczą dla mnie?

\- Tak, tak jak znaczą dla mnie. Wiele. - Powiedział Liam, otaczając swym ramieniem Harry’ego, pozwalając mu położyć swoją głowę na jego klacie.

\- Dziękuję ci za to.

\- Za co?

\- Tę obietnicę. Wiem, że nienawidzisz składać obietnic, których nie wiesz czy możesz dotrzymać. - Powiedział Harry, dając Liamowi buziaka w policzek, patrząc w jego brązowe oczy.

Liam wpatrywał się za to w te zielone oczy Harry’ego; wciąż mokre z łzami, które wypłynęły. - Proszę bardzo, kochanie. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

\- Dziękuję za wymuszenie na mnie tej obietnicy.

\- Dziękuję za jej dotrzymanie.

~*~

Pobrali się w tej samej sali, w której wszystko się zaczęło. Jimmy był świadkiem Liama, a Zayn, Harry’ego. Ślub był wszystkim na co mieli nadzieję i więcej. Każdy, kogo chcieli by przyszedł, był tu. Tańczyli ze sobą i każdy o to pytał. Jedli za dużo jedzenia, a wciąż było jeszcze ciasto. Mieli ciasto włożone do zamrażarki na miesiąc, dlatego każdy wziął około 10 kawałków.

Ich miesiąc miodowy był cudowny, jeżdżąc tam gdzie obydwoje zawsze chcieli pojechać, na Hawaje. Dużo i dużo seksu oczywiście, ale wychodzili z hotelu. Przenieśli się do nowego domu, kiedy wrócili, takiego który był bardziej przystosowany dla dzieci. Ich miało tylko dwie sypialnie, a chcieli mieć więcej niż jedno dziecko.

Zaadoptowali czwórkę dzieci, dwóch chłopców: Maxa i Sama oraz dwie dziewczynki: Darcy i Annę. Walczyli, co prawie ich złamało nie raz, ale byli w stanie to przetrwać. Byli szczęśliwi i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

I może, tylko może, ten okrutny świat, nie był okrutny po tym wszystkim.


End file.
